


two sides of the same coin

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Anderlopez AUs [4]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Glee, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anderlopez Siblings, Drabble, Even if it's my own, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Reincarnation, Twisting a trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pulls back from kissing Kurt, his Merlin, and sees those old blue eyes shining back at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Title is from the episode "the Moment of Truth" from the TV show Merlin.

_"I wonder, I wonder_

_I wonder if my heart keeps singing_

_Will my song go winging_

_To someone, who'll find me_

_And bring back a love song to me?"_

_-George Bruns, Winston Hibler and Ted_ _Sears_ , I Wonder

 

He hears Kurt sing, and as it's as if being released from a spell as suddenly everything floods back.

Being King.

Falling in love with his manservant.

Kissing Merlin under the mistletoe his last Christmas in Camelot.

_Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you for forever._

:

He pulls back from kissing Kurt, his Merlin, and sees those old blue eyes shining back at him. He smirks, an unfamiliar expression with these muscles but oh so welcomed after so long as a constantly smiling gentleman.

"Haven't lost your touch, have you, _Mer_ lin?" Arthur asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Did you miss me, you clotpole?" Merlin returns, every ounce of snark from his past in Camelot and his present in Ohio flooding his tone.

"I guess that's a yes, then?" Arthur asks, grinning.

"Of course it was, you prat," Merlin says, "Now shut up and kiss me again."

And Arthur is more than happy to oblige.

:

"So that was the deal I made with the Old Ones, Arthur," Merlin apologizes, clutching Arthur's hand over top of a bird's grave. Their hands fit together as perfectly as always, like puzzle pieces meant to find each other. It's strange, though, him being the smaller one this time, but that's just one of the things Arthur has to get used to.

"It doesn't matter to me, _Mer_ lin," Arthur returns softly, "We still have each other. A kingship doesn't matter. My destiny may be less these times around, but more lifetimes with you are worth that." He looks up at Merlin and finds him staring at him, eyes sparkling.

"You utter _git_ ," Merlin says, but Arthur recognizes his tone, light and teasing, "You're too bloody fantastic for your own good, you know that, right?"

Arthur grins. "And don't forget Camelot's top swordsman as well as Dalton's top Warbler."

Merlin raises an eyebrow, scowling. "Still not too humble, are we?" He mutters, but then Arthur leans in and captures Merlin's lips in his.

:

In every lifetime, Merlin is blue and Arthur is gold.

Blue tunic, blue eyes, blue suit.

Gold hair, gold eyes, gold suit.

So they stand here on a staircase in front of the people of this lifetime, love in their eyes and on their lips, as Arthur proposes to Merlin again on yet another staircase. It's kind of their thing, proposing on a staircase, a tradition that started back with Arthur popping the question on a staircase missing a statue of a dog.

"And it's as if every lifetime you and I have lived, we've chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again, over and over for all eternity."

And Merlin says yes, of course he says yes, and as he leans in to kiss Arthur he smiles and murmurs, "My dollophead, you just couldn't resist, could you?"

And then he kisses Arthur in front of another crowd of people who have no idea what kind of love they're witnessing, two souls uniting time after time after time in an endless cycle through eternity.


	2. darkness to your light, the hatred to your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from Merlin.

Merlin and Arthur walk backstage before the New Directions are set to go on, whispering to each other and holding hands, and they're so distracted by each other that they nearly miss [Santana](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_llj9757ewt1qgfhcn.jpg) planting herself in front of them.

"So, Jack McFarland, did you finally figure out the obvious?" She says, smirking, and Arthur blinks at her. He _knows_  that smirk, that expression of self-confidence that says _step aside, bitches, this Queen's in the house and she's going cut a fool if you don't get out of her way._

He glances around, grabs Santana's arm, and quickly leads her over to a more covered area. Merlin follows right behind, eyes trained on Santana's eyes. "Morgana?" he asks, voice hesitant, but then she smiles and he breathes a sigh of relief.

"A bit more sun-kissed than before, but yes, it's me, Arthur," she says.

"The final battle-" he says, and then stops. His memories are a jumble of images and emotions, but one thing stands clear: Mordred killed him, and Mordred was the second-in-command of an army that was led by Morgana. He purses his lips, then continues: "You tried to kill me."

Merlin gives him a small smile, eyes flickering. "Not exactly, love, or don't you remember?"

Arthur frowns. "Somewhat, but I'm not sure what you're talking about. Morgana- she led the army, yes?"

"Yes, she did, but _Mordred_ wanted to kill you. Morgana just wanted the throne, as after all, she _was_  technically the heir since she's older than you. And you must know that she's done a lot of good since then, both for Camelot and for magic."

"And that involves being a bitch to everyone in a high school?"

"It's part of my cover, Arthur," Morgana says, and then gives him a self-satisfied smirk. "And besides, it will be so much more of a surprise when I come out as a lesbian, won't it?"

Arthur's jaw drops. 

:

"You're transferring?" Mercedes asks as she and Rachel meet up with Merlin and Arthur at the Lima Bean.

Arthur smiles. "Yes. I decided that I wanted to be with the love of my life."

The girls squeal at the words and Merlin takes Arthur's hand above the table. "Love of your lives, you mean," he whispers in Arthur's ear, and Arthur smiles.

:

"Chicago is quite gorgeous, brother dear," [Morgana](http://img2.timeinc.net/people/i/2013/stylewatch/style-council/naya-rivera/naya-rivera-4-290.jpg) says, slipping on her sunglasses. "Not as beautiful as Avalon, but it will do for now."

"You and your Avalon, sister dear," [Arthur](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/73/33/0e/73330ef7aeda4fcb7589e022d8f3cd1c.jpg) says with a teasing smile as he and [Merlin](http://www.tv-serier.info/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/Kurtfashion4.jpg) walk arm in arm next to her.

"Better than you and your knights," she returns, and Merlin snorts.

"She has a point there, clotpole," he says, and Arthur's hand goes to his heart, mock-offended. 

"My knights were wonderful, 'Gana," Arthur says, "And didn't you have a liking for Leon?"

Morgana giggles. "Are you seriously kidding me, Arthur? _Leon?_ Did you not see me with Vivian, my true love? Or Mithian the year before that? Or even Gwen for years and years before that, _please_ tell me you didn't miss that one?"

"Bollocks, that many?" Arthur asks, shocked.

She smirks. "You're really _that_ oblivious in every incarnation, aren't you?"

_"Hey!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I will continue this 'verse, but I would like to in the future. Any suggestions?


	3. there is no evil in sorcery-only in the hearts of men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much, but I've been feeling really guilty for spending so much time working on my novel. Here's a small gift of apology to you all.

Sebastian leers at Arthur as he makes a sneering comment towards Merlin and he wants to crush the boy's head in his hands.

_Bollocks, that was violent._

Arthur blinks, wondering why he'd thought such a dishonorable and heinous thing, but then he catches the flippant look on Merlin's face and knows what happened.

 _Merlin,_ he thinks, and the warlock blinks.

_Yes, your Pratliness?_

_It would not exactly be advantageous for me to crush someone's head. I'm not King anymore- I can't do whatever I want. Do you really want me to end up in jail?_

Merlin sighs.  _Fine, fine._ He fixes his gaze on Sebastian.  _But can I hex him just a_ little  _bit? Please?_

Arthur nearly protests, but then he rethinks it.

_Okay, just a little bit._

Merlin's smirk sharpens.

-

"What the hell?" Sebastian shouts, staring at his head in the mirror. "Who the fuck shaved my head while I was sleeping?"

Back in Lima, Morgana and Merlin smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and give constructive criticism!


End file.
